


No matter where you are

by Elricsister



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Afterlife, F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, The Book of Life - Freeform, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elricsister/pseuds/Elricsister
Summary: Hunger Games AU. Prim is not reaped, Katniss did not volunteer, but still Peeta and her ended in The Games. There are forces beyond their knowledge involved. The fate of a country changed just because of a bet. Everlark endgame.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don´t own the Hunger Games or The Book of Life. I am just playing with the characters.

**NO MATTER WHERE YOU ARE**

**PROLOGUE**

For the first time in years – decades really –, the museum opened its doors to the public. It was not that the administration didn´t wanted the people of New Panem to know the history behind how they become a nation free of the atrocities that followed the Dark Days, but that the children, well, let's say they were less than enthusiastic to embrace the whole idea of how that come to be.

Have you ever heard the saying Stranger than fiction…? If the dictionary had to define the origin of the phrase it could easily use the events of this story as the prime example. Even as it scrolls from the pages of history, it's understandable how difficult will be for some to come to the idea that there were powers beyond the realm of the living that came to define the destiny of three people and the nation they lived in.

The first arrivals of the day entered the Museum's wing devoted to our beloved heroes. At the background, there was someone hoping against hope that eyes could see past the faded photographs and newspapers on display, ears could hear between the lines of the well-rehearsed speeches shown on holo-sets and recited by well-known faces and, finally, hearts could believe that some things are just an act of pure faith. So, the truth of the past could be slowly revealed and teach future generations.

Little do they know what they are about to learn


	2. THE OFFERING ON THE TOMB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bread is delivered, but Peeta does not stop providing it after that first year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don´t own the Hunger Games or The Book of Life. I am just playing with the characters.

**CHAPTER 1 – THE OFFER** **ING** **ON THE TOMB**  

Our story starts with a couple, ancient as time itself, and that we will soon learn, would become a little bit bored with the comings and goings of the living. She, majestic in its ethereal beauty and reign of the Land of the Remembered, has a noble heart and deeply loves those that she protects. He, on the other hand, is hardened by the desolation of his own kingdom – the Land of the Forgotten –, where despair is the most common felling and there is little to none to love.  However, as there is no logic in love, they have been together for eons and only have eyes for each other. What do they do to pass the time, would you ask?  They usually enjoy getting themselves into trouble and gambling at expense of those who live, above their domains, in the Land of the Living. 

Death and Xibalba, as those are their names, found themselves in quite a predicament, as he loathes where he resides; so gray, silent and just plain boring, and would like to move to his wife’s territory while she moves into his. They **are** a married couple but let just face it, there are so many millennia someone could live under the same roof without trying to choke each other’s throats; and the realms below have to have a watcher. So, he devised a plan that would lead him to his goal, as he knows his wife and there is no power on this Universe (or any other place or dimension as it happens) that could make her refuse a bet. 

They were then taking a stroll on a part of land called District Twelve, and Xibalba thought it was not that different from his own territory. _Ugh, how can someone live on a place like this? I should know,_ he thought while taking into the poverty of their surroundings. They being there was not without purpose though, as Death likes to supervise her work from time to time. They were there for a girl, not much older than eleven and that was in the brim of the eternal sleep. The girl was crouched at the shadow of an apple tree and it seemed that her candle was just a breath away from extinction when the most unexpected thing happened. A blond boy of around the same age as the girl exited the backdoor of the building across the tree, the look in his eyes just so haunted it gave Xibalba the creeps (which is saying something), and threw two loaves of burnt bread to the dying girl. Although the girl was too astonished to react at first, she finally held her bearings, recovered the bread from the muddy floor and ran into the night without a glance back to the boy, who just had returned to where he came from.  

“Why would he do that?” Xibalba asked his companion. “I don’t think two loaves of bread will make a difference to the girl, it will just mess with your schedule for some time, but at the end you will return to reap her”. She contemplated her answer before given it, as it is known her husband does not shares her believes in the good in people. “Well, it seems he wanted her to live long enough so she could figure herself a more permanent path to avoid me”.  “I don’t think it will”, he finished. 

Turns out, he was wrong. The girl, feed for the first time in days, found strength in her to show up the next day at school and, instead of thanking the now beaten-up boy due to his good deed, she avoided his stare and remembered her father’s lessons when looking into the first dandelion of the spring. That was all it took, she found a way to cheat Death there and then, with a little help of the baker’s youngest son. 

 _<D_ 

Death was intrigued, as it is not every day someone manages to cheat her. Albeit not intentionally, that little girl eluded her early demise and was quite the survivor with her hunting, gathering and acting as regent parent for her little sister and absent mother. Therefore, when she decided to check on the girl while on the graveyard, as it was the first anniversary of the dead of her father she hoped the girl will show up, she unknowingly started the chain of events that would transform a nation. 

 _She will be here today_ , she mused for a moment, while looking for the resting place of who she remembered was a brave man. The heavy trait walking towards her vicinity startled he, ‘ _it_ _is_ ** _the_** _boy’_ she noticed as the blond hair and broad shoulders gave him away instantly. _How could I have forgotten about him? It was his doing that took my pray away_ _in the first place_. He looked like he was in a hurry, and carried with him a small bag, that from the smell of it – anise, eggs sugar, and a hint of orange – contained some type of bread, and a thermos.  

She watched as the boy placed the offer at one of the graves. _Everdeen,_ she read at the headstone’s inscription; the same grave she was just looking for. Giving into her curiosity as to why the boy would give such luxurious items to someone he had no relation with, she showed herself to him in the personification of an old lady from the Seam part of the district. She cleared her throat as a type of greeting and to get his attention, they boy’s body stiffened and she saw the fear in his gaze as he turned to look at the intruder, but it only lasted a second as his face quickly morphed into a relieved expression. _So_ _,_ _he should not be here then_ _. Does_ _not want to be discovered maybe? By whom?_   

“Good evening” she said to the boy, “Good evening ma’am” he answered. “You should have care for him very much if you are leaving that” while she pointed to the bag and thermos, “where the only one who could appreciate the contents of it is dead; it is not like the people in this district can part themselves from a healthy meal”. The boy blushed and looked somewhat guilty, but then he spoke without any trace of remorse “Well, yes, it might look like that for you, but I was expecting the family to benefit from the offering instead. It is his anniversary, of his dead I mean, so I would have hoped” here he hesitated before continuing, “his daughters and widow to come to pay their respects. They could share the meal here, with him”, he finished.  

 _You are giving her bread again_. “That is certainly a thoughtful present from your part. Are you friends with the family then?” she asked knowing well he was not in speaking terms with any of the Everdeen girls. _How will you get out of this one?_ She was certainly enjoying the exchange. The boy countenance changed completely at this question; there was longing and resignation written all over his face. “No, I’m not. But that is not important; I will never want to see her like that again” _Completely out of hope, starving,_ ** _dying_** _…_ He did not say that last part out-loud. She barely caught the answer, as he whispered it, not fond of her being privy of his actions but too polite to refuse to give an answer.                          

Sensing a change of topic was in order, Death asked the next best thing she could thought of “So, you’re a baker…” Ugh, even she knew that was lame, for god’s sake. “Yes, I am. Not the baker baker, but the baker to be if you may say. That is, because my father is the baker, I am just an apprentice. I mostly do the decoration of the cakes and cookies, and some small things here and there. I am learning the trade. Not that it will matter much, as probably one of my older brothers will get the bakery instead of me…” _So_ _,_ _he i_ _s a rambler then, proud of his trade though_ , she thought. “Did you bake those loaves? From the smell, I can say they are very close to resemble an offer used on a very old tradition during All Hollows Eve. Did you know that?” He was pensive during some time; she felt his thoughts converging to the very first day he did that recipe under his father proud gaze.  “Yes, I did bake them; but I never knew of that tradition you are talking about” “Well, it’s nothing, just and old lady remembering other days. I will tell you about them if we meet again” “I will like that very much… Seems that I should go now, I don’t want to spoil Katniss’ visit with my presence” He was looking down the road, where a party of eight people were now closing to the cemetery entrance visible from their spot. “Sure are you not staying?” _Talk to her maybe_ , she tried to encourage him. “Nah, some other time… maybe” _If I ever get the courage to talk to her_ , he thought to himself. “Suit yourself then, ‘til the next time Peeta”. He only waved to her goodbye and started moving to a more secluded part so the people that were coming did not see him at the place… So preoccupied was he to not be seen, that he failed to realized he did not give his name during the conversation, but she knew it all the same.  

“I think I will be seeing more of you, son”. She smiled. 

_<D_ 

Years passed and Peeta and Death (although he knew her by Mrs. Sae now) became a one day a year acquaintances, always meeting nearby Mr. Everdeen tomb at his dead anniversary. He always brought a loaf of the same tribute bread and the thermos with hot chocolate, but every time he accompanied them with some other bread variant; which thru-out the years were cinnamon rolls, bagels, muffins or cheese buns. The last ones were a hit on his girl, Katniss; she did not seem to get enough of them although certainly felt a little guilty about eating the bread by herself – as she finished them all before she realized the treats were gone.  

However, in all those years, he had not stayed to speak to her, and she had not talked to him either. Every year was a repeat of that first time, the minute he realized the Everdeen family was arriving to the cemetery he came up with an excuse to leave. It certainly did not help that the girl had become glued to the hip to the eldest Hawthorne boy. Dark, tall and handsome Gale Hawthorne was like a shadow to the olive skinned, sulky and ever scowling Katniss Everdeen. The baker boy had lost the game in his mind, a game the other two were unaware of even being playing. He felt unworthy of the girl’s friendship, this thanks to the constant verbal abuse (physical at times) he was subjected at home; his mother definitely was not a fan of her younger son. 

It was now the year of the 75th Hunger Games, the Quarter Quell. The year before was one of the bloodiest ever. The career pack leader was a brutish boy name Cato and, by his command, they hunted every single tribute with a bloodlust never seen before. There was a little girl, Rue; her death was one of the most memorable (and not in a good way). She had outsmarted the pack several times and that did not bid well for her on the long run. When Cato managed to catch her, he ensured to give the audience a gruesome show and the girl, a slow and painful death. The little girl certainly welcomed her, she gave her the relief she by so long was denied. Cato won, after massacring his allies when sleeping and then hunting the last tribute who was hiding on the grass fields. The big tribute from eleven did not went silent; he ensured the career was at the brink of dead himself when breathing his last. Only the technology of the Capitol saved him, at a cost of course, as his left leg and right eye were replaced by cybernetic implants. This year was full of surprises for the people of Panem, and the odds were not in their favor.     

Death felt sorry for the baker’s boy, she wanted to give him something, some kind of hope for the future to come, a small change was better than no chance at all, right? _He just need a push to the right direction_ , she mused. “So, tell me Peeta, why don’t you stay with me this time? Help an old lady get back to town; I´m not getting any younger, you know?” She saw the hesitation on the boy´s face, he didn´t want to encounter the Everdeens, but he felt bad of leaving his old friend to her own devices when she explicitly asked for his help. It was a matter of waiting which sentiment overpowered him: guilt or fear. He was about to answer but she acted first, thanking him for his chivalry and grabbing his arm in the same fluent gesture; he had no choice now but to remain at her side.  

Not too long after, the two families arrived to the resting tombs. Death had already an alibi prepared, as it was the fifth year they came across her on the site it was not strange for her to be there. However, Peeta’s presence was another story. Katniss face morphed from surprise to confusion and ended on an angry scowl directed towards the boy. Death was second guessing her decision of making Peeta stay with her when the little girl, Primrose, dropped her sisters hand and run towards the blond boy with a huge grin on her face. “Peeta! I knew it was you. Why did you not stay before? Are you friends with Mrs. Sae? Will you stay with us this time? Did you bring cheese buns? Because Katniss **loved** them, she ate them all last time.” She probably would have continued with her ranting if the girl’s mother had not intervened then. “Primrose!” “Sorry mama, sorry Peeta. Glad you stayed this time though” The little girl concluded her rant. Death was aware everyone was amused by the exchange, well, almost everyone. Katniss and Gale were both looking the uninvited guest with fire in their eyes. While Katniss did not like to be placed on the spotlight, she still had to thank him for the bread all those years ago, and for the little offers given thru-out the years. The older boy had other set of reasons to hate the young baker; he did not think the bread on the tomb was without a price, he wanted something, and in his mind, what the boy wanted involved Katniss and not good intentions. 

Peeta recovered quickly from the effusive welcome and turned on his charm. He proceeded to greet both Hazelle and Lily, then the little girls – Primrose and Posy – with a handshake. He then moved to say hi to the younger boys Rory and Vick, and ended with a wave directed to the couple at the far end. He certainly was not going there to be punched or kicked out by the angry teenagers. “Well Primrose, I cannot stay long, I was just waiting for you to arrive to keep Mrs. Sae company and help her return to town” _The little rascal, he is sneaking away!_ Death glared at him; but she could not blame him, the girl’s scowling was reaching dangerous levels now. “I did not know you liked cheese buns so much, but hopefully the treat this year will have the same success. I will be on my way now; I do not want to intrude with your family time.” He patted Death’s hand as a goodbye gesture, and turned around before anyone could stop him. 

_<D_ 

Katniss was certainly surprised by the presence of the baker’s youngest son. She didn´t expect to encounter him, and was secretly hoping that Prim was wrong regarding their benefactor. She owned him so much already. She was debating to say something when he left. _What? Wait! You cannot leave, not before I…_ She didn´t know what she wanted to say to him. ‘Thank you’ was the first thing to come to her mind, but she also wanted him to stop giving this treats to them every year, even if it would certainly devastate Prim; but she was with Gale in that one, Peeta surely wanted something and she was not going to let him take advantage of the situation.  

After coming to terms with her conflicted mind, she ran after him. He was a slow walker, so she caught him just as he was exiting the cemetery. “PEETA!” she shouted so he would stop before going any further. “Please, stay just for a minute.” She waited for him to turn before continuing. “I wanted to thank you, for the bread. For this year’s and every one before it and mostly for the first two loaves”. He was astonished, in his wildest dreams he never expected her to acknowledge him, and least of it to thank him for his frugal presents. Before he could say anything back, she continued, in a very Prim-ish fashion. “But it has to stop. You cannot do it again. I do not want your charity or your pity. I can provide for my family. You have to stop”. _I own you too much already_. 

 He was now dumbfounded, he almost agreed to her request – he was that surprised –, but he knew better, it was not a matter of charity for him – much less pity –, he answer her then after composing himself a little. “No, that is not for you to decide. For me it is not charity; it is **my** choice to do it, and you are not the one to take it away from me; nor anyone for that matter. There are so little liberties around here as it is. If you don’t want any of my treats, OK, don’t eat them, give them to your family or the Hawthornes, but I won’t stop leaving them”. He did not know where **that** came from, but it was what he felt and wanted to do; and she will not deter him from it.  

She saw the intensity of his blue eyes when he refused to accept her request, well maybe it was more like a demand, but she had every right to. She had to protect her family and herself of the boy’s intentions; nobody in Panem could be **that** good. “But you will; as I won’t let it happen again. I will take the stuff back to the bakery if needed.” _Try to stop me_ ; she did not fail to notice the irony though. Without missing a beat, he answered. “We both know you are not going to make your sister miserable by refusing a bag of buns or pastries Katniss; so, forgive me for not taking your treat to heart. Seriously, I do not want anything in return. This is for me too. I… will see you around Katniss” With that, he turned and leave. He wanted to explain himself, but that would had revealed too much. It was better this way. 

Death looked amused with the exchange between the two kids. He finally talked to her and refused to cave in at her request. You could not blame either of them, they knew little about each other, so the intentions behind their actions were gray at best at each other eyes. She approached the girl from the sidelines of the road. “He has his heart in the right place girl. He just does not believe himself worthy of a second thought, though. Therefore, he prefers to stay in the dark. If he wanted something, he would have collected by now.” “How would **you** know that?” Death’s only answer was “Because I was there from the start”. What beginning did she was talking about she did not let it know. 

Katniss mused a little around that cryptic answer before she gave up and turned back with her family, but promised herself to think about it later.  

_<D_ 

Death returned to her realm with a wide grin on her face, she was looking forward their next meeting.  

Little did she knew how different of a meeting will that be. 

 


	3. THE MOCKINGJAY PIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta become close. Gale is not happy. A stranger lures the woods outside District 12. And the bet that will change everything is agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don´t own the Hunger Games or The Book of Life. I am just playing with the characters.

**CHAPTER 2 – THE MOCKINGJAY PIN**

Gale was fuming. He really didn't see that happening. Katniss was now friends with the baker's youngest son, and he was pissed-off. He had seen the warning signs, but didn't pay to them two seconds of this time, so farfetched they were. After the encounter at the cemetery last year, he was convinced Katniss has put an end to the charity bread; she even went after the boy to confront him. However, he should have gone with her, as something from that meeting changed their dynamic from that day on and not in a way of his liking.

He just found out about the before mentioned friendship, and he and Katniss had had their worst fight to date. He did not believe for one second that Mellark's intentions were good. He certainly had a secret agenda; he just changed tactics now with this dubious friendship, as the bread on the tomb didn't gave him what he wanted. But probably it did at the end, as he was surprised with the news that it was **his** Catnip that approach the boy and demanded him a declaration of intentions of sorts. What the boy asked then was Katniss friendship, nothing else, well, he also said he would not mind the occasional rabbit instead of squirrel from time to time and hopefully a wild turkey during the end of autumn; but that was business and he would have paid in coin for those. Catnip had just disclosed him with the terms of the arrangement of her friendship with the Mellark boy and was very adamant on the ' _he is just a friend'_ part of it. For his benefit or hers, he did not know.

That bastard Mellark really make a number on Katniss. He was patient; he conceded him that, as what boy would wait five years to make his move. In that case, **he** was patient too. He had waited at least three years since realizing he cared for her in a non-platonic way, not like a sister, a hunting partner or a simple friend, but a companion, someone who could he share his life, a house, a bed and, eventually, form a family with. He was waiting for her last reaping to pass so he could pop the question.

It was now the year of the 76th Hunger Games, the normal games. The year before was the third Quarter Quell and the cruelest so far. The twist on the games was announced a month before the reaping when President Snow publicly read the card that the founders of Panem had written for the Quarter Quells to come when establishing the Hunger Games at the end of the Dark Days. What came out of that man's lips was enough to break the country. He remembered hearing when the President announced that, for the Quell Games, to remember the families that the rebels wrong during the Dark Days, the direct family of the tributes reaped will be going to the games along their sides. Whole families, parents, siblings, sons and daughters went to the arena last year. But the Capitol, in their all mighty benevolence decreed one member of each family could come out as a Victor. A year with 24 victors, the capitolites were having the time of their lives. The strategy was sickening in the least. No volunteers of were allowed as a second "twist" to notch-up the fun of the Games; so, when the tributes from Two were reaped from the community home, it was just an unfortunate coincidence; and to have happened to the most promising district of them all. According to the presenters "it was a pity" as they had not next to kin to go with them to the Games and were automatically Victors, but first they had to endure the length of the games. President Snow thought of it a little unfair, having won without fighting, so the Game-makers put a quota to their leave, they had to kill at least 10 people in the arena in order to be worthy of their crowns. To make their exit from the arena, the tributes from Two ambushed the families of the other tributes and gave them the choice to decide who was to live before massacring the rest. They then asked for the remaining tribute to join them and the cycle repeated itself until only 24 survivors were left. The younger Victor ever crown, a little girl of six months, and sister of the reaped boy tribute of Seven was returned to her district to be delivered to the crying pair that were her grandparents. When Gale watched the scene on mandatory viewing, he saw red.

Gale shook his head to get rid of the unwanted topic of the Games, there were now more pressing matters in hand. He could **not** believe what he saw just mere hours before at the bakery. He and Katniss were doing their usual Sunday trading route when the Mellark boy approached them as they were longtime friends and started to talk to Katniss about decorating cookies with her and Prim after the reaping next week. She seemed hesitant at first but it took her less than the walk to the bakery to agree with the boy's plan. Gale could not have it, he had planned to propose to Katniss at their traditional celebratory dinner with all their family members present and Mellark was spoiling his plans, he did not belong there on such a private and joyous occasion for them. He tried to dissuade Katniss but the girl could not take a hint, although he was sure the baker's boy did notice something was amiss. _But he did not give Katniss an out either, the little rascal! He probably knew he was interfering with my plans and didn't care to mess with them_. When they got to the bakery the talk didn't turn to a better note for him, even Katniss suggested that if he was so eager to leave he could go on with the rounds as she was going to stay and finish setting the details of her **date** with Peeta. Yes! She even used the word date, and probably was not the wiser about it; but that little detail did not go unnoticed by either him or the boy, whose grin almost threatened to rip his face in two. Of course, he stayed after that, and the moment they left the bakery, he confronted her and that went as well as it was expected. They yelled at each other at the end, she was furious with him arguing that he was not her father or any parental figure that got to decide whom her friends were. He just could not believe her words, from all things that could be said she compared him to **family** , _did she really did not see him as a potential life partner?_ Therefore, he did the only thing he could without doing or saying something he would regret later, he stormed off to the woods; and here he was, trying to figure what he could do next and keep the girl to himself.

_D_

Xibalba was quite pleased with himself; he had managed to device the perfect scenario in which his beloved will agree to the bet. He was sure to win this time; he had too as he was unable to endure the rest of eternity in that hideous place, he needed a vacation. While he watched the gray eyed boy grudgingly walking aimlessly thru the forest he carefully approached him without looking too suspicious, it was no secret few people manned the woods, and this boy was the most suspicious of them all. _Although the girl comes a close second_ , he thought. He had to play this right, as it was the angular stone to his plan. Transforming himself on a decrepit old man, Xibalba set his trajectory so he will collide with the boy without him being the wiser. _He certainly is distracted today; I wonder what made him so careless? Ahh, well it is not use now, I must concentrate on the plan_.

"Hey look where you are going!" he shouted the second the boy hit him with such force he was send to the ground. "I could tell the same thing about you, old man. This is not place for weaklings as you, you know?" _Such a charming boy_ , he thought. "Well, you could help me get up, being the strong one here". Gale scowled and he sense the moment he decided to leave him there and continue with his saunter. "I will pay you if you help me; I am lost as it is". Xibalba then hold a bag of coins in front of the boy so he could tell he was being serious. "What's the catch?" _Always so suspicious._ "No catch, I wanted to come to the woods to gather some things for a personal project, but I got lost in the process. Truth be told, if I had not run into you I will be spending the night here; you are really doing **me** a big favor". "Nobody here has that kind of money", the boy retorted. _You are_ _ **not**_ _going to make this easy on me, are you?_ "Well, I am not from around here. And it is in your best interest to leave it like that." He must have said that just right as the boy backed a little and started pondering the offer he was presented. _Here goes to upgrade the offer then_. "Tell you what, you help me back to town, you get the bags of coins and I will also give you this first as a token of good faith".

Gale saw how, as by magic, something appeared in the other man's hand. It was golden pin in the shape of a ring, with some sort of bird at the center that was holding an arrow by its peak. It was beautifully crafted and he thought it will be the perfect engagement present for his Catnip. _If I manage to make her ditch her date with Mellark first_ , he somberly thought. Gale then appraised the old man, who had not left his position in the ground where he felt just moments before. He had not seen him in town before, but he really did not pay much attention to others than his family and friends. He seemed harmless enough, and if it came to it, he could certainly overpower him. Both the pin and the bag of coins will do him good. In addition, it was not charity, as he was helping this man out of a very precarious situation. He pictured Katniss' face when he presents both the pin and the money to her and could not resist smiling at the picture his imagination painted; there could even be a kiss or two involved. That made up his mind.

"Ok, I will help you. Give me the pin now and the bag when we arrived to town". _Yes!_ Xibalba screamed on his head while trying to keep a straight face on the outside. _I knew you would not be able to resist the offer_. "Help me stand then, boy. My legs are just not as strong as they used to be". Gale helped him to his feet and he unceremoniously traded the pin.

The trek was taking a lot of time as the old man was walking slower than a snail. Gale thought more than once to run for it, he already had the pin; but something stopped him. It was not above him to ditch the old man in the forest, he was even pointing out the surrounding and the general direction of the village; the old man will not be **totally** helpless to return home by himself. However, it was as if something kept him from doing his heart's desire, he never said they were honorable thoughts, but still it was uncomfortable for him. Finally, when they were a hundred yards or so from the district's fence, and he was thinking how to help the old man go thru it, _how did he cross it in the first place?_ He was about to ask his thought aloud when he noticed his companion was no longer following him.

"I think we better part here, it will be less suspicious." The old man had stopped a little less than five feet from his current position. He has now digging thru his clothes as if looking for something. He come with the moneybag from earlier and presented it to Gale.

"Nice doing business with you boy. Thanks for helping me out of there." "Don't thank me, you were lucky I was out there and this was just fair business." Gale said while looking into the bag, pondering if the money will be enough to make an order for a toasting cake. _Baker boy will be on for the surprise of his life, he does not stand a chance with Katniss now_ , he told himself; he was already picturing himself the winner of her heart.

When Gale look up again the old man was no longer there, he was not interested on looking for him, this deal was better for him. He had the pin and the money, and he was now a little bit closer from having his girl by his side for good.

Xibalba saw the gray-eyed boy getting back to town. He did not explain the hidden power of the Mockingjay Pin, but he was a smart boy, he will figure it out. _Now it is time to look for my lovely wife and present the terms of this bet_.

_D_

Death had been closely following the emerging friendship between Katniss and Peeta since that last time she saw them at the cemetery. She was proud of herself, as for once she was **creating** something in the realm of the living, instead of **destroying** by taking beloved ones to her kingdom; or worse, to her husband's. It did not happen often, but there were times when a soul did not have anyone in this world or the next. Those souls were as black as the Nothing, so it was no wonder their dead embraced her and forgot about them as soon as they crossed to the other side, and their living were eager to forget their memory as soon as they died and go on with their lives. She shuddered at the thought of the last soul she reaped under these circumstances, and she always thought it was weird how only then, when faced with the inevitability of the rest of their existence in the afterlife alone and forgotten, when being accounted for their actions and deeds, did they understood; which made their crossing much more devastating.

Her musings were interrupted by the sudden appearance of her husband; he was excited, she could tell, _what is with him now?_ She wondered. His husband showed little to no emotion, so whatever had him in this state should be something extraordinarily good **or** bad.

"Hello dear wife of mine" he greeted while coming closer to take her hand and press the softest kiss at the side of her palm. "How is the light of my eyes on this lovely evening?" **Now** she was surprised, he usually started ranting about how boring his time apart of her was, never talking about how she was; she knew he resented their living arrangements and he did not wanted to know how entertaining her day was.

When she did not answer right away, he knew he had given himself away, _I am acting too eager and now she knows something is going on_ , he chastised himself for being so obvious. He wanted to sweeten her before going for the kill, but now was too late. He had no other option but to address the motive of his presence.

"Balbito, is there something is your mind that you want to share with me?" She asked while looking to him thru her ethereal eyelashes with those pitch-black eyes. Xibalba grimaced a little before answering her; being caught and all, there was no point on delaying any more. "Well yes, as a matter of fact I do. Thought you may be interested on taking a bet with me." _Uh? A bet? What would he possibly want this time?_ She mused while closely inspecting her husband.

There has been a while since their last bet and she won that time. God heavens she did, as the alternative could have been completely disastrous. Humanity could only survive so many World Wars, the second was bad enough, but the third did manage to put a dent in any progress the humans had been heading to, leaving the world separated and with rulers that certainly didn't look for the greater good of them all but just of a few; so that time she managed to stop in time the chain of events that could detonate WW-IV and that would definitely have extinguished humanity from the face of the Earth. Whatever her husband was plotting this time would certainly be not good. The last time **he** won, the blackest moment in the history of humanity took place, a conflict between Christians and Muslims that lasted 400 years as it feed itself on human nature's biggest faults: first, the refusal to tolerate differences; and second, the active enjoyment derived from hurting things, especially other humans. Xibalba found that time particularly entertaining and Death could only sit back and watch countless of souls marching to the Land of the Forgotten. She cringed a little (Death was an Eternal, but she certainly still could feel something for those ephemeral beings) before returning to the subject in hand.

"A bet you say? I don't think the world can withstand another of our bets for some time…" _If it could ever_. "Oh, but this one will be somehow different from the others. I might even add it is a little **trivial**." Xibalba answered.

"How can anything about us could be trivial?" "Well, for starters it does not involve leaders or nations or any natural disaster on the verge of happening; it only involves three humans, neither of which has any position of power in the realm of the leaving." That just intrigued Death more, her husband never took notice on anything lest it be something relevant on a grand scale.

"Ok, let's say I`m interested, which are the terms of the bet?" "Well, I have known for a while that you have taken a personal interest on certain hunter girl, think her name is Katniss. Such a surly thing, so I really don't know how she have attracted the attention of so many bachelors on the district; her close friend, some merchants and even a peacekeeper. My bet is that before a year's time she will be with her hunter partner Gale. She says she does not want a relationship or to get married, but I think he might have a chance in changing her mind." "But I **know** her more than you do, and I think that if there is someone that could change the girls mind is the baker`s youngest son Peeta. So, are you suggesting we bet on which one of them captures the girls heart?" "Oh no, that will be implying that being with either is a matter of **love** , that will not be trivial. I am just suggesting we bet on which one of them she ends up with, whatever the circumstance. So, do we have a deal?"

Death was really taken aback by her husband's suggestion. She did not know where this have come from and was a little – really a lot – suspicious about this whole arrangement. It was something **so** trivial that she was having a hard time believing her husband was interested. Even invested. But then she remembered, they have yet to agree on the terms of the bet. _What could you possibly be gaining by this?_ She thought and asked her husband.

"Well, in the spirit of the bet, being about couples and all. I was thinking that if I lose, you could have me doing the dirty work for the next millennia." _God knows how she hates doing laundry and dishes_. "Hmmm, but if I lose?". "Oh, I have not thought of that…" _Yeah, right_ , they both thought in unison. "Well, if I win… we will change living spaces for the next millennia". He hopped he had acted cool enough for him to not give away his excitement.

Death saw her husband, and could have been fooled by his attitude if not by the twinkle on his eyes that gave himself away. She went again on the terms of their bet and felt quite sure with herself that the only person that could change Katniss' mind about a relationship that could lead to marriage and to **love** was Peeta, so she had the upper hand, and could not have her husband take that from her.

"I will agree on the bet and the terms, but only on one condition. We cannot interfere. Their story has to take a natural course on its own." Xibalba took a solemn posture as he recited: "I swear that from this moment on, I will not interfere on the lives of Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne." Death should have taken note of the time frame of the oath, but everyone knows that the oath of an Eternal is unbreakable, so she did not think too much on it and recited the words herself.

As to close the deal, they both crossed their hearts with their right index and sealed the pact with an earth-shattering kiss.

Little did they know that Nature has a way on her own to fulfill destinies that are beyond a **trivial** game between Eternals.


	4. THE REAPING OF THE 76 TH HUNGER GAMES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss, Peeta and Gale prepare themselves for the 76th Hunger Games Reaping. Before, during and after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don´t own the Hunger Games or The Book of Life. I am just playing with the characters.

**CHAPTER 3 – THE REAPING OF THE 76** **TH** **HUNGER GAMES**

The Sunday of the 76th Hunger Games Reaping started like any other day.

Gale awoke with the sun, help his mother dress his brothers and sister before dressing himself. He did not take even a crumb from the table and hit the road to the woods where he knew he could find some berries and cold water from the stream up on the hill where he was to meet Katniss.

Katniss awoke before sunrise, dressed herself with her hunting gear, her father's jacket being the crown of the outfit, gave her sister a good morning kiss, gathered the meager breakfast her sister had prepared for her the night before and took to the bakery to find Peeta.

Peeta awoke at an ungodly hour, baker's hours they call it, he dressed with a simple white shirt and old-worn jeans, then he got down to the bakery to help his father with the prepping all the while drinking a strong tea to help him fight sleepiness and eating some stale bread to fight his hunger. He was waiting for Katniss to arrive, as she had promised to bring goat cheese and he really was hoping for her to arrive sans Gale.

Death and Xibalba, well they were doing Eternal things that us mere humans do not understand and probably is best to just leave them at it; I don't even think they answer to human impulses such as sleep.

And the rest of humanity, well they are not part of this story but I bet they're doing just fine on their anonymity.

_D_

When Katniss arrived at the bakery she was glad to find that the only one at the kitchen was Peeta, he explained his father was a little tired and he offered to finish the prep by himself so his father could go to sleep instead. They talked a little bit about inconsequential things such as the weather, the end of school, Prim's goat Lady and cat Buttercup. She offered the goat cheese at that point but he did not accept it arguing he already had breakfast. He offered her some bread fresh out of the oven and she refused to take it knowing his breakfast consisted on stale bread. So, they compromised, he took some of the goat cheese on a piece cut from the fresh bread and left the rest for her; while he ate, they shared a new cup of hot chocolate. He knew she was going to the woods later to meet Gale, but he did not let that piece of information ruin their time together.

This Reaping was their last, and neither wanted to jinx each other's chances by saying menial things as 'good luck' or 'it won´t be you'; they knew better. But Peeta hoped and wanted to throw cautiousness to the window and he was unable to stop what came next from his mouth.

"So... Katniss... last Sunday we agreed to have this **date** to frost cookies at your house, and I was wondering if that was still on?" _Smooth Mellark, now she knows your intentions and will turn you down; why did you went and give her an out… because you know better than to force her into something she does not want. God knows how much time it took to convince her to just have a friendship._ He was just about to retire the offer from the table all together when she answered.

"Why will it not be still on? I already told Prim and she is really excited about the whole thing, I think is the only reason she has not freaked out about this year's reaping. It is her third and she only has as many slips on the bowl but she won´t be really safe, not until her last reaping." Katniss was not oblivious to the word Peeta used to described what they were going to do later, and although she did not think she and Peeta were **dating** , she was actually thinking she did not find the idea unappealing, they had been **friends** for over a year now and lately she had been wondering if someday it could lead to more (she did not know herself what **more** entailed, but still). Have her not say the word as well the other day? True it was also to piss-off Gale, he was acting really weird, but still she did not say it just to be mean with whom she had become to think as her surrogate brother. She did not correct Peeta, but neither openly acknowledge they will be on a date by reminding him that Prim **was** also going to be there, as a chaperone of sorts if she was being honest. But she also ended up deflecting the conversation to the Reaping; and she wanted to kick herself for that one.

Peeta was surprised and pleased by the answer Katniss gave him. She did not seem to take on his faux-pass and she also opened the topic of the Reaping. He was really anxious to talk about it being their last one and all, but he knew it was not a good idea, so he decided to steer their conversation back to safe land and, as nonchalantly as possible, he started talking about frosting and cookies and which flavors would her sister and the Hawthorne little ones would like. He knew he did the right thing when he saw Katniss' smile.

_D_

She was running a little late. She had to admit that she would gladly go back to her house and spend a little more time with Prim instead of the woods. But she knew that she could not pass the opportunity to hunt some game before the Reaping ceremony, and it did not hurt that she would be able to talk to Gale.

Things were a little strange between them since their fight last Sunday, when he learned of her friendship with Peeta. It was not as she was keeping it a secret, her mother and sister knew about it and even he had shown up at their house to play some card games, do homework or even just visit from time to time this last year. She just wanted to keep that to herself, without having to deal with the opinion of others. Her mother and sister knew better than to say anything; but Gale distrusts merchants, and especially if their name were Peeta, so he would not be able to keep his thoughts to himself.

 _She is late, have she forgotten about our tradition_. Gale was just about to go back to the Seam to look for her when he heard some rustling behind him; he smiled to himself but before he turned around to greet her, he turned his face into one of annoyance.

"Well, look just who decided to show?"

"Sorry Gale. I had to run an errand and it took me a little more time than expected". Katniss said while seating at her usual spot.

"Well, glad you even show up really. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about our Reaping Day tradition. I got the berries and I already made the tea with water from the spring". Gale said as he showed up the goods.

"You should be glad then that I brought some goat cheese and bread with me then". Katniss proceeded to place said items between them. She then ripped the bread in half and smeared each piece with some goat cheese and put the berries on top, she kept one for herself and gave the other one to Gale.

By now, Gale had a pretty good idea where this **errand** took place and why she was late; baker boy was ruining them and he was ending that today.

"I was thinking today we can go to the lake, I am in the mood of fish and we can also get some other game and forage for some greens along the way there. Mom wants… a nice dinner tonight." The word her mother used was **celebrate** but she knew better; with 28 slips the odds were not in her favor. Gale had beaten the odds with his 47 slips, but still, who says she will? As an afterthought she added "We will even have dessert this time."

_D_

They had finished early and were returning to town, today they won´t be trading, but kept the contents of their game bags for their families and today's dinner.

Gale had the Mockingjay pin inside his jeans' pocket, he actually had not parted from it since trading it with that stranger. He took it even to the mines, worried that his mother or siblings will find it and wanted to trade it for something more valuable, like food. He had toyed with the idea himself, but remembered that he had the money bag as well; and that was also for whatever he and Katniss needed for their future house and toasting cake.

Had he been paying a little more attention, he could have noticed that that particular week he had not been as tired as he always was after his shifts down the mine, he also had not asked his mother for a back rub every other night, and there were no new scars on his arms or hands that had constantly marred his body for the last two years.

"We could do it, together. We could escape the district and make a life of our own in the woods, far away from the Capitol and the Hunger Games. What do you say?" The feeling of the pin inside his pocket gave him the courage to ask. He knew he was running out of time.

Katniss was not expecting that one. They **can** survive by going to the woods and put on good use the skills their fathers taught them, and even that was a risk they took daily in order to provide for their families. Living out in the woods? That was just not an option. Some things did not grow out of trees. There were no bread bushes in the woods. She just did not want him to be serious about it.

"Are you sure you can live the rest of your life without your monthly fix of capitol propaganda? Because I'm sure I can't" She deflected with some dry humor.

"Come on Katniss, I'm serious. We can really live if we are outside the clutches of The Capitol and the daily fear of been caught. There is so much I want from life and I won't have it if I stay in District 12". He answered with the passion that he usually reserved when he had enough of the system.

"And you think the woods will provide it? There is nothing out there. And what about our families, the kids, our mothers? They are not used to the wild, they don't know how to survive outside the fence. What about the people my mother and sister help in the Seam? They only have them." _What about Peeta? If I go away I might not see him again._ She thought.

"We leave them." He could not believe his own words, he regretted them before he even finished that sentence.

"You **can't** be serious. I won't ever leave Prim. If you think for a moment I would, then you don't know me as much as you think."

 _For you Katniss, I would leave everyone behind_. He was selfish like that. He wanted more with her, and he would make her see reason. Probably the best current course of action was to just woo her into dating and marriage; after this discussion, maybe she will be even more receptive to the idea. Seeing it as a good alternative for them to be together.

"Sorry Catnip, I got carried away. But still, I will like to talk to you about something. I promise it does not involve us leaving the district. Let's talk today, after dinner. Okay?" He passed his thumb along the ring of the pin.

Katniss was hesitant, she did not like the glint in Gale's eyes, that could only mean trouble. Also, she had been thinking to take a walk with Peeta after dinner as a celebration of sorts of being free of the Reaping; but she did not want to ostracized Gale completely. She did what was the sensitive thing to do, she agreed.

She did not see it, but Gale's smile could have split his face in two, he was already picturing the rest of their lives together. _I will give her the pin tonight and then, after she agrees to be mine, there will be no more "errands" to the bakery._

_D_

Prepping for the Reaping was not as any other year.

Gale returned home, cleaned himself and help his mother to prepare some lunch for the family. He then comforted Vick, as it was his first year and he was a wreck. He fought with Rory when he found out that instead of the 3 slips he thought his brother had on the bowl, there will be 8 as this year he had taken tesserae behind his back. The fight brought Posy to tears, so he had to comfort her as well. The only thing keeping him from running into the woods again was the expectation of dinner with the Everdeens, when he will see his Catnip.

Katniss was still upset from her talk to Gale, his suggestion of leaving District 12, and worst, leaving Prim behind. She shook her head to clear it from that line of thought and changed it to a more neutral path as she began to plan what they were having for dinner. This time a guest will be joining the Hawthornes and Everdeens. Unconsciously, she put a little more effort on her looks, even if it was the same one she had every Reaping day, but at the end she did look nicer. And didn't dwell too much on it being due to seeing Peeta.

Peeta was way too nervous, he said to his father it was because it being his last Reaping, as any sane person will be. But he knew better, this has nothing to do with the Reaping, and everything to do with the satchel he had hidden with cookies and frosting supplies for later. He also put some extra effort on his looks, he wanted to look presentable for tonight, he could not wait for his date with Katniss to start, and he really hoped that she had not reminded Gale.

Xibalba and Death were just waiting to see how their champions plans turned out, and expecting the Reaping not to ruin their bet. Don't be fooled, Eternals see humans as humans see ants.

And the rest of humanity, they should have had prepared for what was to come.

_D_

For the 76th Reaping Effie Trinket had opted for a silver fitted outfit, with high stilettos that matched her electric green hair. She started the ceremony as always, presenting the video, allowing the mayor to give his speech, glaring at Haymitch for arriving late **and** drunk (although she should have been accustomed by now) and waited for her moment.

She was the escort of the most backwards district of all Panem, and she hated every minute of it. She was wondering what she could do to make these people a little more invested on the ceremony so she could look good to the higher-ups and make them notice her. She was long overdue a promotion to a higher district, but she had so little to work with.

She was so distracted by her daydreams that she almost missed he cue. _This will be my year_ , she thought.

"Hello District 12 and welcome to the 76th Hunger Games Reaping Ceremony. Please, bring the bowls to the front." She waited for her instructions to be carried out before saying what she hoped to be a catch phrase one day. "As always, ladies first."

She walked to the bowl at her left and skimmed the surface, before sinking her hand and ruffling a little bit the hundreds of slips in there. She had to build some anticipation, and she really needed the camera time it gave her. She finally took one of the slips with her and returned to the microphone. "For the 76th Hunger Games, the girl tribute is…" she opened the slip then and return her gaze to the crowd. "Katniss Everdeen."

A high-pitched scream was shouted somewhere in the nearby pens and the crowd parted when a light-haired girl collapsed to the floor. Someone reached the girl to see if she was OK.

 _Just what I needed, a fainter! How will I face my friends after this humiliation?_ Effie thought to herself. She then noticed movement from the far end and watched as a dark-haired girl with flaring eyes was heading to the stage. She climbed the stairs, reached Effie's left side and faced the crowd. Nobody said a word.

"So, are you Katniss Everdeen?" Effie asked, unsure of what just happened.

"Yes." Was the girl's only response. Katniss did not want to see Gale carrying Prim to her mother, she did not want to think of how she was now the girl tribute of District 12. That she will be going into the Arena.

"Oh, well that is good. Now, for the male tribute." Effie did not fell that the girl will be willing to answer any more questions, so took her time and repeated her show of selecting the slip from the bowl at her right before walking back to the microphone.

"For the 76th Hunger Games, the male tribute is…" she opened the slip then and return her gaze to the crowd. "Vick Hawthorne."  _Maybe, the boy will be more talkative…_

A small boy, with an uncannily resemblance to the girl started crying, he was a little thing. Nothing as the intimidating boys of Districts 1 and 2, or even the good-looking ones of District 4. _He won't give much of a show, just my luck. Another year on the sidelines watching how someone else takes the spotlight_.

The boy could barely stand himself right with how hard he was crying and calling for his mother. There was another commotion at the far end of the square; something she expected the Peacekeepers take care of. She then remembered she had to ask for volunteers, she almost forgot to do so, but it was protocol; and if something Effie hated is going against the rules.

"Our years tributes, Katniss Everdeen and Vick Hawthorne. Are there any volunteers to take their places in the 76th Hunger Games, to have the opportunity to be crowned as Victor?" She was counting down the regulatory 30 seconds in which a volunteer could come forward, when the unthinkable happened.

"I volun… uhm I volunteer as tribute." A shaky voice was heard among the cries of the male tribute. Then more firmly.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

"Come again?" Effie could not believe herself, a volunteer! And from District 12! She watched how the crowd at the far end of the pens parted to allow a short, if stocky, blond boy to move to the makeshift aisle. He reached the stage in no time, hold onto the boy and placed him on the arms of what probably was his mother. Then he did something as surprising as volunteering, he took the place not to her right, but by the girl in the stage and then, hold her hand.

Effie could not believe what was happening, she needed to do something so she asked the boy for his name.

"Peeta Mellark." He said while looking not to the crowd, or to her, but to the girl.

"So, you volunteered for the glory of Panem?" She asked with excitement. He might be just what she needed to get that promotion.

"I volunteered because… because I know Vick, and Katniss does too, his family are friends with us and… and because he is **twelve**." Effie could not have guessed the boy will be so… she did not know what to think of it. She was speechless, so she decided to wrap things up before they could make her look bad.

"Our first District 12 volunteer, give him an applause!" Again, she was met only with silence. But not a good one, this was charged with something she could not describe. The girl had now turned to the boy and her face was one of fury, the boy's showed determination. And while they were having a silent fight of wills, the crowd did the third thing that surprised Effie Trinket that day. As in unison, all of them took their left hand to their mouth while holding the three middle fingers up, and then they gave them a salute. The teenagers remained oblivious, being as absorbed on each other.

Effie asked for the peacekeepers to take the tributes from the stage, she could not wait for this to be over. Not a moment later, Katniss and Peeta were separated and taken inside of the Justice building to say their goodbyes.

_D_

Katniss received a total of four visits.

Prim and her mother were a wreck. She just hugged them and tried to take their scent and comfort one last time. Prim was still a little dazed for passing out earlier, and she could not control her sobbing. Katniss' mother hug her daughters and promised to herself she won't return to the shell she had become when her husband died. Katniss saw the determination in her eyes and was relieved to see that Prim will be taken care off. Prim never asked her to return to her, as she knew her sister could not make that promise.

Madge visited next, and she just sat there. They held hands and passed the following five minutes as silent as they were during lunch when in school. Just as she was leaving, Madge turned and told her it was just a pleasure to have meet her, and that she was glad to call her a friend.

Next was Peeta's father. She did not expect that. He has holding a satchel and stayed close to the door. "My son asked me to take care of your sister. I thought you should know. Also, he asked me to fetch this for you, he said you will know what to do with it." He then opened the satchel and presented the small cookies and tubes of frosting. "Please, take those to my sister. I… thank you." He just nodded and left the room without another word.

Lastly came Gale. He run to her and embraced her as he never had before. She did not shy from the hug, as this could be their last. He then promptly started given advice, about killing people not being different to killing game, that she could find shelter better that the rest and that she should return to **him**. "Katniss, I wanted to give this to you tonight, so please take it… as a promise". He then presented her with a golden pin of a Mokingjay. He did not wait for an answer, just pinned it to her dress and hug her again; she did not return it this time, not that he noticed. Gale was being dragged out of the room when she found her voice again. "Gale, I don't…" but the door closed between them and there was no point to say more.

_D_

Peeta received a total of four visits.

His family showed up and just stared at him. They could not believe he had just volunteered, and in the behalf of a **seam** boy, that he barely knew by the way. His mother was practical, and just told him she hopped the girl was worth it, while clearly, she thought otherwise. His brothers hugged him and left without a word. Lastly, his father told him he had hopped she was never reaped because he knew he might lost a son that day; because he loved just like that. Peeta was glad for someone to reaffirm his previous decision, and asked his father for one last favor.

Then came Prim. She jumped into his arms and told him she knew how he was feeling. As they might both lose what they loved the most. She did not ask for him to sacrifice his life for his sister, as by volunteering he did just that. Her parting words were too profound for a fourteen-year-old girl: "Just, protect each other. Okay?".

Then came Delly Cartwright. She wished him good luck and told him how proud she was of him. That they will stay friends forever and that please don't come to scare her at night. She already had her hands full with her great-grandmother as it was. He just laughed at that.

Lastly came Gale. He did not see that one coming. The older boy stared at him. Gale told him he did not owed any merchant anything as he did not ask Peeta to volunteer in the place of his brother. Peeta did not expected gratitude from the older boy, but neither his contempt. Then Gale talked some more: "And if you come back and she does not, you would wish you had never been born." Peeta was angry now, the nerve of this guy. "I don't own **you** anything, and certainly don't have to account to you for my actions. Know that what I have done and will ever do has nothing to do with **you** , so spare me your threats and get out if you have nothing else to say." Gale make sure the whole of the Justice Building shook when he closed the door while leaving.

_D_

Xibalba was having a field day, he could have not planned this better himself. His champion was safe, and bread boy was in the path of meeting his lovely wife. And the girl had the pin with her. But Death did point out that there will be no winner if the girl choose to be alone if she was crowned Victor. He hoped the stubborn girl would not be too much trouble, because he had plans, and damn him if a puny human ruined them.

_D_

The hour of goodbyes was now over. The tributes were being transported from the Justice Building to the train station; where the whole district was waiting to say a last collective goodbye. That soon was also over and the two Tributes, the Escort and the Mentor were standing on the dinning cart of the train. Every one of them could feel the charged air between the two teenagers, and it exploded sooner rather than later.

"How could you Peeta?! You did not have to volunteer, I would have made it just fine. I didn't need your help, I could have protected Vick by myself!"

"Yes, Katniss. I know you can protect yourself and anybody you wanted, but just answer this for me. When the two of you were the last ones standing, would you also be able to protect him? Would you have killed your hunting's partner little brother so you could come home to Prim? Or, would you have killed yourself and left Prim for good? Tell me Katniss, what would have you done then?!"

Katniss was speechless, she really had not thought of that. But it was no different now, was it? Here was Peeta instead of Vick and if worse came to worst she will be facing the same predicament.

"So, what? You thought volunteering will make the decision easier for me?" She spitted back.

Although he was secretly please of her retort, he could not give into his feelings right now, because he had a purpose, and that would not help with it.

"That is where you are wrong Katniss. I will **not** be giving you a choice, you **are** coming back to your sister." He did not wait for her to respond, but turned and left for his assigned compartment. He had a strategy to plan.

Little did he knew how much he had underestimated what Katniss would do for those she cared.


	5. OF TRAINS, PARADES, TRAININGS, INTERVIEWS AND ROOFTOPS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Katniss and Peeta are seen from the eyes of those who interact with them before The Games begin, and that might have ulterior motives to do so. Multiple PoVs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Hunger Games or The Book of Life. I am just playing with the characters.

**CHAPTER 4 – OF TRAINS, PARADES, TRAININGS, INTERVIEWS AND ROOFTOPS**

_This is going to be a hell of a train ride._ Haymitch thought bitterly as he saw the two teenagers storming off to their respective compartments. They sure were pissed with each other; at least the girl seemed so. He mussed if he had two fighters this year. But until he could confirm that, he was going to take a nap. Those hangovers don't cure while conscious.

Haymitch awoke just before dinner time. He had lost all the resolve to help his tributes the moment the nightmare ended; there was no alcohol in the world to erase the image of Maysilee being killed by a giant bird. There was no point of hoping, this year will be no different. So he stayed in his room and opened a new bottle to help him forget.

There is pounding in his door, _or is it my head?_ Haymitch asked himself while trying to take into his reality. As he recover full consciousness he confirmed that it was someone at his door. And by the look of it they where just an inch from breaking the hinges. He did not like to be disturbed, and everyone on this train knew that. So there were only two options left and, no matter who it was, was going to hear him out.

"What?!" He yelled while opening the door. The person at the other side did not even flinch. It was the boy, and he looked too calm for his taste.

"I need to talk to you. You weren't at dinner and it is important. Aren't you suppose to be mentoring us? Dinner was just us with Effie complaining about not being able to get a promotion and something about us ruining the mahogany with our dirty fingers."

"What?" Haymitch repeated his question as he was not able to follow the boy's rambling.

"Well, it was really funny if you think about it, first she was complementing us about having good manners, and then Katniss started eating with her fingers and I'm following her lead. Effie's face was priceless!" _I bet_ , he thought, but still not following the boy.

"No, stop; I could not care less about your table manners. What did you wanted to tell me that could not wait for later. Until after we arrive at The Capitol."

"Yes, right. I want you to know that the only reason I volunteer to be in The Games was to ensure that Katniss returns home to her sister. I wanted to tell you before you start speculating my motives. There is no secret agenda, I'm not seeking for glory, I just want her to live."

"There is not room for goodness in The Games boy. Once you are in the Arena facing death, you will probably change your mind."

"I won't say you are wrong, because I have not been in this situation before. But know that while I am **me** my choice will be Katniss, always. That is the one thing I cannot afford to lose. So you better start thinking along those same lines. And I want you with us during breakfast tomorrow morning, to start doing your job and mentor us through this."

"And if I am not?" He challenged.

"Oh, I am the one that carries all the flour from the train station to the bakery you know. I don't think it will be any different to carry old drunken mentors from their compartment to the dinning room." And then Peeta left, while the not so veiled threat still lingered in the air.

Haymitch was there at breakfast. _Because I want to, I am not afraid of an eighteen year old boy_. He spiked the coffee in front of him and sipped while watching the two tributes in front of him. The girl was still sending daggers to her district partner and the boy was obviously ignoring them; even having the nerve to send a smile in her direction. Something was going on between them; but what, he didn't knew. He asked questions, he was pleased with the answers. He also knew the boy was strong and that the girl was a hunter. He could have done without their little show at the table. He was still not sure the boy will really sacrifice himself for the girl, but they both were fighters and they stood a chance. So he set the ground rules: don't mess with his drinking and sleeping hours, follow his every command – even if they don't feel to do it, "Specially you, sweetheart" – and… stay alive.

"So now that we are all in the same page. The first thing for you to do is to capture the attention of the sponsors. First impressions are hard to forget, so we have to make them see you in the best of light during the Tribute Parade. I think Cinna and Portia are going for something different this year." He smirked at them and toasted in their sake, as he could not help but remember the crazy idea the new stylists have come to concoct for this parade. _They won't know what hit them_. If he was referring to the audience or the tributes, it did not matter; they were all going to be knocked down all the same.

_D_

 _Hmmm, hope this don't scare them too much. But, alas, the capitolites will love it._ Cinna was checking out the costumes for his assigned tributes. This was his first year as a stylist of The Games. He and his partner Portia had asked for District Twelve, it was a strategical move, as the district was located far away from The Capitol and nearby the northern border. He would do his best for the tributes of course, not that it mattered really. He decided to make a grandiose first impression and this year's tributes were going to help him with that; if what happened at the reaping was any indication.

The girl, Katniss, was with him and the boy, Peeta, with Portia. Haymitch had proposed it that way, something to do with the girl being a little to prickly and him being the more mild mannered among the two stylists. Katniss and Peeta were now with their prep teams, and he was doing the last minute changes at her dress; Katniss was small and slender and surprisingly healthy, as most Twelve tributes were usually sickly thin.

When he meet her, the first thing he noticed was her eyes, they were fire! _My dress will make her look larger than life if she keeps that up during the parade._

"Hi Katniss, I'm Cinna and I will be your stylist." He greeted. He noticed the surprise in her face, probably he was not what she expected; most people had that reaction to his somewhat simple appearance, being a capitolite and all.

"So you are the one that will make me look pretty." Sarcasm dripping from her comment.

"No, I am the one that will help you make a statement without really having to utter a word." _Haymitch was not wrong about her._ "For the people in The Capitol to look good or bad or **pretty** is a relative concept, what we are looking for in the parade is to make you and your district partner to stand-out." The mention of Peeta had an effect on her, it was not annoyance but she seemed conflicted somehow. _I will have to talk to Haymitch about it, maybe he knows something, I don't fell there is the usual disinterest regard for the other tribute._

"Which are your thoughts about fire?" He could not help the nearly insane smile that his lips formed when seeing Katniss face of horror.

He had shown Katniss the lighted up costume, and if her reaction was any indication, the crowd will love it as well. After leaving her at the carriages, he went back to look for Haymitch, he had some news to share with the mentor and there was no better window of opportunity than when everyone else was distracted by the Tribute Parade.

He was just getting back to Katniss when he saw them at one side of the carriage. As he was approaching he could now hear the heated argument between Katniss and Peeta.

"It was a **compliment** Katniss, I am not trying to play with your mind or anything. I think you know by now where I stand. So please stop overthinking things, you are not doing us any favors by being overly stubborn and suspicious. It is like going back to square one, when you didn't knew that there where no hidden intentions behind me leaving the bread at your father's tomb." Spoke Peeta with an edge of impatience.

"How can I **trust** you Peeta? You are here with me, about to enter an Arena where only one person comes out alive!" _She has a point, human nature is if not, unpredictable_.

"Because for the past year, you and I have been building a friendship based on trust! This does not change anything for me. But if you need to hear it, then I will say it: all my efforts from now on will be for there to be only one possible winner and that will be you. I won't let The Games change me. I told you once that nobody, not even you, will get in the way of my choices. This is what I choose, I choose you!" Cinna could not believe what he just heard. He really doubted that when the boy volunteer he had done it for other reason than for personal gain. Although it might well be, seeing that his purpose was to save her.

"Please Katniss, I don't want to fight you, we have so little time now." Peeta pleaded.

"And whose fault is that?!" She argued, and Cinna could have swore he heard regret and bitterness on that statement. "It is nobody's fault Katniss, not yours not mine's. It is just that we live in Panem, where children are reaped and forced to fight for their lives for the entertainment of others, and this time the odds were not in our favor." _The boy really has a dead wish._ But Cinna saw his point, he was entering The Arena and giving his living chances to her, he was already a death man. What could The Capitol do to him from his rebellious words? There could be no higher punishment that the one he was already receiving.

"I don't want to do this." She sounded defeated. "You won't do this alone, we will do it together. I promise I will be there till the end."

Peeta turned and noticed the parade had already started. He gently took Katniss hand and helped her into the carriage. They were still holding hands when the carriage moved forward. And during the whole parade they just stared into each other's eyes without paying attention to anything but themselves. They were continuing the silent battle they started at the reaping stage back in District 12. The crowd around them was going crazy, not that they really cared at the moment.

 _At least they remembered to ignite their costumes_. He was going to have to talk to Haymitch soon, as the fire of their costumes might just be more real than what any of them thought.

_D_

 _The male tribute is certainly strong_ , _not many people can handle those weights with as little effort as him._ Plutarc Heavensbee mussed from his perch at the Gamemakers lounge. He was advised to make a profile on the District 12 tributes. See which were their strengths and weakness, possible motivations to remain alive in the Arena, and most important of all, what they were to each other. _Friends, allies, enemies, lovers, partners…_ He still was trying to figure out that one.

It was clear that the male tribute had strong feelings for his district partner. He tried to hide them, but for the observant eye it was impossible to miss the looks of longing, adoration and regret he threw her way when he thought nobody was looking; although everyone was thinking there was something going on from the two times they had been together while the whole population of Panem was watching them.

 _The female tribute is a lot more hard to figure_. They were always together as per their mentor's advice, and she was visibly uncomfortable with the arrangement. But while she just scowled to everyone (other tributes, Gamemakers, mentors and trainers) her face had a certain softness when the boy was with her. Although it was really her eyes that gave her away, they were conflicted, she was internally battling something that he knew had to do with her district partner. _I just need to figure out what._

 _I have been told the female tribute is not showing her true strengths, I will have to wait for her private session._ For what it could be gathered, she was good at climbing, stealth, plants and had quite an aim. If he was being honest they actually made a good team, as they balanced each other. The male tribute was strong, had good reflexes, he could work with his surroundings and if trained properly he could be deadly at close range attacks _. And they seem to trust each other, as far as trust can go in this situation_.

By the time of the private sessions, both District 12 tributes had certainly picked the interest of several Gamemakers and not just him. Still they started to loose interest on the tributes once the career districts had finished, the wine was drunk in abundance and the food was gorged with gluttony. When it was the turn for the male tribute of District 12, the Gamemakers were all tipsy and barely paying attention to the boy at the camouflage station. It was when one of the most sober ones noticed that there was nobody there anymore that they went from indifferent to undignified as the tribute did not wait to be dismissed. They were about to ask for the Peacekeepers to look for the boy and bring him back when they heard a light chuckle nearby.

"I was wondering how long would you take notice of my absence." There was amusement on the voice. But still nobody could pin-point where it came from.

"Well, at least I got to taste the roast, it is really good. I will ask Effie if they could serve us that tonight for dinner." At that moment a hand appeared from nowhere and took a piece of the roasted pig that was at the center of the table. "If you don't mind I will be going now, I really don't want you to think of me as an uncivilized person and taking advantage of your hospitality; if my mother was good at something was to drill us boys good manners." The boy leaped to the floor below and walked to the door, where he disappeared moments later. They were all so dumbfounded that they just stared to each other trying to understand what just happened.

 _Wow!, I just took my attention from him for a moment… how did he even manage to get this close without anybody noticing?_ For Plutarc, things were looking promising. He was excited to see what the girl would do.

It seemed that this bunch of Gamemakers had really short long term memory, as the minute they recovered from the shock they started again with the wine and now the roasted pig, as the boy was right and it was delicious. The female tribute clearly did not have the patience of her partner, and she really didn't take well to be ignored. For the second time this evening their personal space was invaded, by something less subtle than a hand on the wall – but just as threatening. The arrow struck the apple at the pig's snout and send it to the wall to the very place the boy was stationed just minutes ago. And she dismissed herself as well, with a flourish and a sarcastic remark against their lack of attention.

Plutarc could not help to laugh, they really were something. Maybe it was not a great achievement to take by surprise a room of drunk Gamemakers _, but I can't wait to see how they will surprise the whole of Panem!_

_D_

 _Another herd of lambs heading to the slaughterhouse._ Caesar Flickerman thought while being prepped for tonight interviews. He was studying the cards and cues he was given by the mentors. They had this longstanding arrangement that they will try to put the tributes in the best light possible during the interviews, and also to avoid having saying something that could lead them to an even earlier demise. Most of the time career districts' tributes got the majority of the sponsors, but here the rest of them were able to play in an even field. Giving them 3 minutes to make an statement that hopefully will attract the attention of a wealthy sponsor, or increase their numbers of followers.

This year there were already two tributes that where in the eye of everyone at The Capitol. The controversy of the first District 12 volunteer in decades, then the fact that they seemed to know each other and that they boy had an invested interest on the girl's well being. Then, the Tribute Parade, where they both show on fire – literally – and acted with disdain to everything around them. What happened during the private sessions at the end of the training period, nobody but the Gamemakers knew, but they both scored an 11, not even the careers had scored as high since Finnick Oddair.

And now it was his turn. Haymitch had given him some interesting prompts. He could not know nothing in advance, so he had to trust that the mentors did have the tributes best interests in mind when giving him those guidelines.

After so many years hosting the interview segment of the Hunger Games, Caesar had heard and seen everything there was. He was good at reading people, and he used that to get at least a passable interview even from the lamest of tributes. He could not get attached, he was not their friend and he could certainly have no favorites. That is what years and years of being inside this spectacle had done to him, he had developed a thick skin so nothing permeates, he empathized with them and he just does his job. So he really does not care who ends up in this very same stage when the Games end, he **just** can't. But this year he **is** intrigued. So many comments, so many whispered conversations, there is something different in the air, and he can tell that the District 12 tributes of this year are something else, something worth his notice.

 _Twenty two done, two to go_ , he thinks to himself, there are just 6 minutes that separate him from the blond he had ordered this night. He has his own yearly 'ritual' the day before the games, it includes enough debauchery that manages to make him forget the faces of the tributes he has to interview, because once they are on the screen the next day and he is recounting the Games with his co-host Claudius Templesmith, he can see them as just characters of a terror movie that had gone wrong.

"Please welcome to the stage 'The girl on fire', Katniss Everdeen." He calls. There is a loud applause and this petite teenager enters the stage and sits on the chair beside him. She is scowling to the crowd, he has to change that pronto.

"So Katniss, I'm actually bedazzled by this gorgeous outfit you are wearing." "Well thank you Caesar, it's a design from Cinna, you know, my stylist." "You are referring to the one and only that set you on fire just not long ago on the Tribute Parade, I'm surprised you even agreed to wear anything from him again." "You are not wrong Caesar, there was some serious coaxing from their part, and I think even some begging and a lot of Lamb Stew to go with it." _This is not going that bad she is making jokes,_ maybe Haymitch was wrong, she is not as charming as a 'dead slug' as he so kindly put it.

"Well, I'am glad they won at the end, you look absolutely radiant." _Maybe if she wins I can have her next year, there has been years since I have taken a mixed colorcast girl, it will certainly be a welcomed change._

"Tell me Katniss, how a gorgeous girl like you manages an 11 in her private sessions with the Gamemakers, I think we are all dying to know." "Oh, Caesar, you know that I can give that information, but I will tell you it was probably a first, you had only to look at their faces to guess that!" _She is actually mocking the Gamemakers around the whole of Panem_. Sensing it was probably best to change the topic, again, he went for the prompt that Haymitch had given him.

"So that's a no then. But this you might actually tell us." He then turned to the screen at the back of the stage and the video of the moment Katniss was reaped started playing, they focused on the blond little girl that screamed her name and then passed out. "What happened there? Is she something to you." Katniss was visibly shaken, showing emotion. _This is what Haymitch wanted_.

"She is my baby sister, Primrose. She was so shocked that she fainted… she was well enough for the goodbyes, she is the best sister ever. Everyone loves her." "Did she tell you something when she visited?" "Yes… but not when she was with me, she actually went to see Peeta, and he passed the message along. She asked me, **us** , to protect each other." At that statement the 3 minutes ended and, at the ring of the timer, she left the stage.

"And last but not least, Peeta Mellark, ladies and gentlemen." _Just one more to go_ , Caesar was eager to wrap things up. They started the interview with a good rapport, talking with ease about Capitol showers and roasted pig.

"I'm guessing you will give us as much information as Katniss did when asked about her training score." "You're right about that Caesar, what happens in training stays in training." Peeta smiled beatifically and glanced to the Gamemakers, who were nodding at his statement.

"Lets talk about why you're here then, the first volunteer in District 12 for over fifty years. Am I wrong to suspect it had something to do with your district partner?" "No Caesar, you're not wrong. Katnisss and I, we are friends. You now know that I was visited by her sister. We actually had a date planned out after the Reaping Ceremony, I was going to go to their house to decorate some cookies." The boy was clearly devastated of how things had turned out.

 _Now for the kill. This will make your destiny in the Arena tomorrow._ Caesar was now ready to ask what Haymitch had proposed.

"You talk about friendship, is there more than that though?" Peeta's face was one of surprise, he had not expected that. He seemed to ponder something, and after a brief look at the Mentors section, it was clear he had come to a decision.

"I won't speak in Katniss behalf, but I can tell you mine. For me, there is no place in earth I will rather be than by her side. So yes, from my side there is more. And I plan to keep my promise to protect her until my last breath."

Everyone was left speechless, Caesar included, he could not think about anything to say after that statement. Then, the timer went off.

_D_

Katniss was unable to sleep. Her mind was going thru everything that has happened from the moment she was reaped to the interview this evening. Caesar's question had taken her by surprise, and her only option was to speak the truth. Then, Peeta publicly stated he was prepared to die for her. How could he? Didn't he wanted to go back to his family and friends? She did, _but not at the cost of his life_. That thought was nagging her from the start. For her to live, he had to die. Her feelings were not strong enough to want to die for him, but it really bothered she could not have him whatever the conclusion. _It should not be like this, to chose to die or live._

She could stay in her room no more. There was the rooftop, probably some fresh air could help her calm down. Once there, she noted that someone else was awake. _Peeta_.

"I was wondering if you will show up." He was looking to the people in the streets. "Before you ask, I am serious and I don't want you to feel bad. I told you it **is** my choice and that have not changed".

"Why would you? I cannot find a reason to give up on your life." She knew she was being purposefully dense.

"What I feel for you is reason enough for me, I love you. I am **in** love with you. Have been for a while. I will go in there as myself and to love you is part of that, I wont let them change me." There, he said it, nothing was left to interpretation. He laugh then. "I have nothing to loose anymore, you should know I was out here gathering some courage to go to your room and ask you something. You can say no of course!" He was red as a tomato now, that picked Katniss curiosity.

"What did you want to ask me?" "I was wondering if you would agree to be my first kiss?" He whispered. "WHAT!?" She was as red as a tomato now. "You don't have to agree of course, it was just wishful thinking from my part. Forget I said anything." Peeta could not meet her eyes.

Katniss could not believe him, _he is about to enter the Arena and he is thinking about kissing me?_ And now she was thinking about it too, she had never been kiss either. And even if it was completely absurd she did the last thing either of them expected. She said yes.

Little did they know how that first kiss they shared ignited a spark in them that not even Death could extinguish.


	6. AFTER THE 76th HUNGER GAMES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games have ended yet the bet is not over.  
> What happened in the Arena? Who won? Who is able to come home?  
> The Mockingjay pin's powers are being slowly revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Hunger Games or The Book of Life. I am just playing with the characters.
> 
> A/N. Please remember the supernatural aspect of this story (and the warning tag). But I can asure you that no matter what happens in this chapter, this will be Everlark endgame. Promise. Don't give up on the story.

**CHAPTER 5 – AFTER THE 76** **th** **HUNGER GAMES**

It **looked** as if they were both sleeping. The day was nearing sunset, the temperature had drop some degrees but is was pleasant to a body that had just went to some strain. The water of the lake nearby undulated and lapped slightly at their boots. They were facing each other, one pair of hands intertwined between them and the other at the side of their heads. Both of their right hands were colored as if a brush had stroked them with deep purplish paint, almost black. Their lips were also tinted.

It looked as if they were **both** sleeping. It was a if a switch had been flicked and everything around them had stopped. Not a sound was heard. As if it was decided the moment was relevant enough for the Universe to stop and watch. Not a single breath was being exhaled. As if oxygen was not needed to live. Not a single word was being uttered. As if there were none that could describe the scene before them.

It looked as if they were both **sleeping**. And they might as well be. If not for the telltale sign that their chests were not rising from breathing, of the continuous signal that meant there were no heartbeats to monitor, of the lack of eye movement that would meant R.E.M. sleep.

A breeze, as if summoned just to stop this paralyzed state of things, rocked the bodies a little bit. And that movement was enough to accomplish its purpose, as the golden ring pinned to its owner's jacket touched the skin near the collarbone and transferred its light to the very core of the still body, igniting its life flame again. And, as if by magic, the heart started beating, the lungs started breathing, and a single finger twitched.

And there was now a living victor, the one that survived the other 23 tributes.

The fanfares sounded as the voice of Claudius Templesmith announced the finale.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the 76th Hunger Games… KATNISS EVERDEEN."

_P&K_X&D_

Xibalba and Death watched as the bodies of Katniss and Peeta were being lift to the hovercraft.

"It seems I have won, doesn't it?" Xibalba could barely contain his excitement.

"Oh no, you haven't. If you remember correctly the terms of the bet were that she had to **be** with one of them. She still had not decided to tie her life to Gale. Even if Peeta is no longer around he doesn't win her affection by default. She even might end with someone else entirely. So until she states clearly her decision I have not lost yet."

"That is wishful thinking my dear wife. Why don't we stop delaying the inevitable and you accept defeat?" He pressed.

"We wait until she decides." Death look at him then and those eyes of hers were two pools of eternal damnation; had he been anything else than an Eternal, he would be death by now.

That shut him up.

"We wait then." He could not help himself from muttering under his breath: "…still I think is a waste of time. I could start remodeling."

_P&K_X&D_

Katniss Everdeen was kept under sedation for two days, not that she needed it. Her body did not show any of the signs that most of the victors presented at the end of The Games. There were no external nor internal injuries to heal or cure – not even a scratch –, she presented no signs of dehydration or anemia, she didn't even show any effects from the poison she supposedly ingested. Her body just needed some rest, and they took advantage of that and gave her a full body polish. After all, they really needed the time to prepare for interview night.

_P&K_X&D_

Gale walked with his family and the Everdeens to the Town's Square. They were all going to watch the mandatory viewing of the interview and game's recap of latest victor. This time they were all in high spirits, as the winner was no other than Katniss. _My Katniss_ , he corrected. There was no more dough boy. He was not sad about his death, that only meant that Katniss was coming back to him. And she certainly had to be eager to announce their engagement.

She certainly had fooled everyone, even him at some point, that she was harboring some feelings for bread boy over there. But the finale squashed all his doubts, she could not have survived after eating those berries, so the only reason she was still alive was that she did not ate them and was smart enough to trick her partner into committing suicide. He guessed that she feigned being death at first to fool Mellark and then, exhausted, she just let her body to fell sleep. There had been one or two victors that have collapsed before their hovercraft arrived for them.

Prim and him have argued about that, she argument that not only Katniss was an awful liar, but also that maybe she was naturally immune to the poison. He dismissed her even before she could end her part of the discussion. There is no way a 14 year old that has been protected her whole life of the hardships of being a poacher and hunter will give him lessons in survival. She should keep to her books and let the grownups to deal with what was real.

_Sometimes I think Katniss has been a little to overprotective of her sister, maybe even too soft. There are times that she should be a little more firm and less lenient with her. Now that there will be a man in the house there will be time to correct her manners._ Gale kept walking while he was making a list in his head of what things he will be changing in that household once he was in charge.

Truth be told, that was not the first time he and Prim had a fall-out. Prim refused to accept the game he provided the Eveedeens every Sunday after Katniss departure; and when she did, she paid for it by helping Hazelle either washing clothes or babysitting Posy. She was not accepting charity from Gale and she was capable enough to take care of herself and her mom until Katniss returned. What Gale didn't know is that she **was** receiving help from the baker himself and even from Rory, who took Prim over the fence and showed her where to fish and forage after school. Prim was seam after all, and she knew about their pride and not letting debts unpaid, and she was afraid that the strings attached to Gale's help will not be in favor of her sister.

_I really can't wait to have my sister back, but I am afraid she won't be whole_. Prim was convinced that the feelings Katniss showed on screen were real. _There is no way she could have feigned that, she is a terrible actress._ And now that Peeta was gone, Katniss was surely devastated. Prim made a promise then: she will try to help Katniss recover before she make any rash decisions, like marrying Gale; she owed her that.

_P&K_X&D_

_Why am I here?,_ Katniss thought for the hundred time this evening. She was watching, along with Ceasar – who she did not know already had a bid on her for next year, that way he would spend less money as he was not participating in the "first night" auction – and a bunch of capitolites that were lucky enough to get a seat as audience for this evening, the recap of her games. From the moment she left the tribute center to this moment, all that had happened was a blur in her mind, and she did not understand how is that she was still alive.

Not paying too much attention to the host and the screen before her, she remembered how the games had been from her point of view, not the bunch of cameras that infested the arena.

On the launch room Cinna told her the particularities of the gear the tributes were given, he also pinned the Mockingjay pin on her jacket, she wanted to refuse, as the compromise that meant wearing that jewel in particular was not one she wanted, but she could not say the words – as if there was a force impeding them to be uttered –, so she just asked for it to be concealed by her clothes.

She and Peeta had agreed to meet at dawn of the third day if they were both still alive and they will form an alliance then and only then. Even if they didn't know the Arena it was easy to agree on a place, as they had chosen a mile east from the Cornucopia as the rendezvous location. Even if geographically it was not accurate, the assumption was that the tail of the structure was pointing North. They would wait until noon of that day for the other to arrive. She really had hoped he would show up.

In the brief time they were separated, she managed to score an orange backpack – she smiled recalling that was the color she thought was his favorite –, a knife and a gallon of water. She was lucky enough to found a river at the morning of the second day in the arena. Even though she had not really felt the effects of dehydration. She walked during the day and slept at the top of the trees during the night. She had the misfortune to encounter a really injured tribute along the way and she mercy-killed him, she was numb after. When the second night arrived and there was no Peeta among the Falling Tributes Sky Show, she started to feel something again, something similar to hope.

By dawn of the third day she was at the rendezvous point. She stayed hidden in the vicinity, afraid someone – who was not Peeta – will come across her path. It was almost noon, when she was starting to doubt Peeta will honor their agreement, when she heard it; it was really low, almost like a whisper, but she heard it. It was the toasting song, being hummed somewhere in the clearing in front of her, and the sound was being carried by the wind to her ears. There was only one other person other than her in the Arena that could know that song, and that was Peeta. In a bold movement from her part she moved forward and place herself on plain view, now she was not hidden probably he could see her. And she was right.

"Come to finish me off sweetheart." Peeta's voice came from somewhere behind her.

She jumped so high from the surprise she almost hit her head with a low branch, and when he appeared from his hideaway – although he had actually camouflaged himself into the surroundings – he payed for it, as she elbowed him in the stomach as a form of greeting.

He was forgiven not to long after, as he had managed to get the bow and quiver that were at the Cornucopia, the one weapon that was meant for her. He had scavenged the Career camp and had several food rations, an sleeping bag, a first aid kit and a knife. He had no water, so she offered hers worried he was suffering from dehydration.

They stayed together from that moment on. Two days later they were surprised, but understandable happy, by the rule change, that came in the voice of Claudius Templesmith.

"There had been a rule change, if two tributes from the same district end up as the finally two, they will be both crowned as Victors."

And there was how Peeta has acted in the Arena, he was as protective of her as he had promised, and proved to be an smart and reliable ally. They complemented each other and were gaining some good advantage on the other tributes; not only in their chances to win this thing, but in popularity in both the Districts and the Capitol. Also she was really starting to accept the fact the he was in love with her; she was even looking forward for the moment they were able to speak freely about the future, once the games ended.

They had to kill, it was inevitable in The Games, they would kill only in self defense though. They payed their respects to every tribute, without distintion of their district of even if they had showed no mercy when engaging them. Peeta said their deaths had to be honored still. After that came the fire rain that almost killed him; his left calf and shoulder were badly injured, while she did not even broke a sweat when they were running for their lives.

They had managed to stay hidden for some days in a cave while his body recovered. Haymitch had send them some food and water but had yet to send a parachute with burn medicine. She was really getting frustrated with their mentor – she might even had cursed his name once or twice – when the second announcement came, that of a Feast. She had to go, as she was sure there she will get Peeta's medicine. She managed to sneak out after trying to convince him first with arguments, then kisses and, when none of those tactics had changed his mind, he left her not choice but to drug him with some sleep syrup Haymitch send her way.

The Feast was everything she expected it to be. But she managed to return unscathed, it seemed that the Careers were loosing their touch as not a single weapon aimed at her meet their target. She was in and out in the blink of an eye, and she was back in time at the cave for breakfast. Peeta was mad at her – and even that will be an understatement – he actually gave her the silent treatment for an hour or two. Time that serve her to reflect and she understood that his anger resided on the fact that she had disregarded his own efforts to keep her safe. She had apologized and he had also thanked her for caring enough for him as well.

When some mutts attacked them that night they were now well aware that the Gamemakers will not make their victory an easy one, _or if they did at all_ , she bitterly thought. So they fought back, with his strength and her aim they worked as a well oiled machined and eliminated all the threats that were thrown their way. It was on one of their last incursions that she decided to recollect some of the Nightlock that Peeta mistook for an edible berry; _it might come handy to deal with the last tributes_ , maybe she could even used it to poison the tip of her arrows.

When they were the only two tributes alive and were not immediately declared the winners, she knew something was wrong. The rule was revoked and the Gamemakers now expected them for one to kill the other.

"Katniss, I love you too much and a world without you loving me back is not worth living. I came here with the idea of seeing you survive, I made my mind the moment I volunteer. You needed me then, now nobody does." He was given her the out she needed to kill him and return home to her sister and mother. But she did not wanted to take it anymore.

She might have entered the Arena confused with his actions, not understanding why he would throw his life to save hers. She had even agreed to be his ally before the rule change and by the time was still doubtful she will stop him to give his life if they were the last two standing. But now, now she understood – something had shifted inside her and she was able to want **more** , just like that day before the Reaping ceremony, when it was just a vague idea in her mind – and she was not going to let the Gamemakers play them. If they could both not leave the Arena alive, then neither of them will.

She presented the berries to Peeta and she saw in his eyes that he understood. If Katniss and Peeta could force the Gamemakers to let them both win or even if they stood their ground and let both tributes to died, it did not matter; by freely choosing their own fate, Katniss and Peeta had already won. They were in the same page, they will **not** let the Capitol to play them like pieces of a chess board. They will not allow the Capitol to win this time.

Katniss remembered the last kiss she shared with Peeta, soft and tender. She remembered eating the berries while losing herself on the deep blue eyes that were commanding her attention and then darkness. She then woke at a hospital bed and surely, if she had survived Peeta did as well; _maybe they were not Nightlock berries after all._ But then Haymitch confirmed she was the sole Victor of the 76th Hunger Games. So she asked herself for the first time, _why am I here?_

Little did she know the effect hers and Peeta's defiance had in the citizens of Panem, how their actions had given hope to a whole nation and that she was to become a pawn in a different game.


	7. THE REALM OF THE DEAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta learns that being dead can really be a tedious and burocratic thing. And repetitive. He is about to face the consequences of his act of rebellion and probably meet an interest character or two along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Hunger Games or The Book of Life. I am just playing with the characters.
> 
> A/N: This chapter includes a lot of other film and literature references. The most relevant one that of Where Dreams May Come. So I don't own them either.

**CHAPTER 6 – THE REALM OF THE DEAD**

Peeta looked directly to those gray eyes he had come to love as much as the person who they belong to, _I might be dying but I can't complain about the view_. He tried to hold her gaze, get lost into it before he had no other choice but to succumb to the darkness. He closed his eyes when his fight with the venom cursing thru his veins was no longer possible, massively collapsing his vital organs, then he was no more.

_P&K_X&D_

Peeta opened his eyes to an extremely bright light that just did not let him be. He felt lighter than he ever had and rested as he had not known what a really good sleep was. When his sight got used to the bright that surrounded him he noticed he was in what looked like a his room in the Tribute Center. But everything was white, nothing was spared, not even his clothing. He got up and looked around, he had no clue what was happening and how is that he was here. He walked to the window so he could take a look outside and gasped. Outside his window there was a settlement that did not look like anything he had seen before. There where no words that could describe it.

"I don't think this is the Capitol." He mused while still mesmerized by the view. _Still I could trade it for a pair of grey eyes anytime_.

He was curious about the strange place so he decided to take a look outside the room. He opened the door and found himself in the middle of a very busy office. He looked back just as the door closed and disappear before his eyes. He tried to be impressed, but deep down he knew he shouldn't, he had accepted his death long before it had happened, so this place must be some kind of afterlife. He was not a religious person himself, not only because the government had discouraged any inclination to it, but he had given some thought about what could happen afterwards, life was so ephemeral that there had to be more. _I did not expected an office to be the preamble of it, though. I don't know how Katniss will get pass this_.

He was hit as by a train then, when he remembered that Katniss should be somewhere nearby, certainly if he had "awoken" at his Tribute Center's room, she had too as well. Now he had a purpose, he needed to find Katniss, maybe they could **be together** after all. Life was just the preamble of their history.

His mind set, he corralled the first official looking person he could find and demanded to know where he could find Katniss Everdeen.

"Young man, this is a serious office and I take my work as such. You will have the wait your turn as everyone else here. No cutsies for anyone." The woman responded and he was sure she had to be someone related to Effie Trinket, with her golden wig and 6" heels that almost make her just as tall as him. Of all the people he could have encountered it had to be her, he could laugh at the irony if only he was not preoccupied with this whole dead business.

"Sorry ma'm, was not my intention to upset you. Could you tell me what is the protocol for the new arrivals, please?" He had to change tactics fast if there was any chance of meeting Katniss, he had the nagging feeling that was the course of action here.

"That's more like it. Well you have to take a number first from that machine over there." She said while pointing what looked like a high pedestal to their right. "I also suggest to update your information in one of the auto-check kiosks, just press your palm on the screen and it will do the rest. You can do it later, but will really save us some time. Then, you wait until your number is called. Most new arrivals get really antsy, so we have the recreation room, there are lots and lots of amenities to keep you entertained while you wait." After she had finished she just took of to whatever the officials at this place did.

Peeta did as told, his turn was more like a series of letters and numbers that did not make any sense to him. He then took notice that there was a large panel with several codes like his as well as a desk number; there was no pattern, so he really could not tell how many turns there were before his. As she told him it will help to save time, he then went in the search of the kiosks. Even if there were too many of the to count, he found himself waiting in a line to get to one. When it was his turn he could not say if it had taken a minute or an hour to get there, time flowed different in here.

And then he waited. Peeta Mellark was nothing if not a patient man. _Although that probably doesn't matter here anyways._

_P&K_X&D_

_You really have to be kidding me!_

"So your name is Peeta Mellark, born in District 12 in the country of Panem on April the 22nd eighteen years prior the year of your death by poisonous berries on August 18th – by the roman calendar. Born in a family of bakers, the youngest of three siblings. Son of Aaran and Reika Mellark, brother to Bannock and Rye Mellark. Volunteer as tribute of the 76th Hunger evening of your birth…" _It really is like fate is trying its best to laugh at my face or something._ He was now standing in front of a tall desk while the Effie-like official read him his biography. He did not know how long he waited but certainly it was enough for him to end this book about a Tribe that had some sort of superpowers and were hired by the Clans that were at war for the control of a foreign country, he had read it using a crystal-like sheet that was provided to him at the rec-center. It had appeared as a recommendation to him, and really, who was he to contradict the all knowing powers of this place.

"Do you have anything to add?" He was brought back from his revery by the severe tone from Effie-like. "Umm, no, I think that all good." He zoned out the moment she had started relating his birthing, that was too much information if you asked him. He did not need to go thru every minute of his life. _Wait, she just recounted my whole life! That means, that means…_

"Have eighteen years have passed since my death!? That is too long, I might not have a chance to find Katniss anymore!" Why had he not stopped this woman from wasting time? He was frantic now, he was hyperventilating, he then remembered he needed not air to breath, as he was already dead; that though just send him to another fit of panic.

"How silly! The newbies are just so adorable sometimes. My dear boy, the first thing you have to understand is that time and space are relative. Even in the Realm of the Living, but with the urge to **measure** things the relativity there had sort of lost any sense. Here, things occur at a relative pace, more specifically at the relative pace the soul requires. That means that, by the measured time at the Realm of the Living, we could have just spend a second or a century. Nobody really knows and there is no point of guessing, as it changes from soul to soul. And even if…" She paused then, she was still reading the screen in front of her while explaining him the time thingy, as something caught her attention.

"This is really strange." She whispered to herself.

"What, is there something wrong?" The panic that seemed to diminish with her explanation resurfaced once more.

She looked at the screen and then at him again, pursed her lips in a tight line as debating whether to tell him what she had found or not. She was lost for a second there – or was it a year? – and then she spoke again.

"Ohh, nothing, silly me, there is no problem here, we are not but an efficient office." He doubted her for a moment, but decided to play along.

"Well, so what comes next? What should I do now? Can I find Katniss?" He was like a broken record, but he needed her to focus and give him some straight answers.

"Well, souls can stay here as long as they want to before moving on. In due time they decide to either reincarnate or to ascend; they can also decide to descend, but I do not recommend that path to anyone and there is a soul to yet go to that land by its own free will."

"Ascend to Heaven you mean? So there is the option to descend to Hell? Of course nobody would choose that one path." He remembered some stories about a Hell and a fallen angel that tortured the souls in endless suffering.

"Again with the silly implications. There is not a Heaven or Hell, there is just the Light or the Darkness. The Light is a collective consciousness that feeds from your life experiences and emotions and you become one with the rest of the Universe; you can also ascend by yourself by reaching enlightenment, but there are really few souls that had decided on that path and had actually achieved it. The Darkness, is where your life experiences and emotions just vanish into nothingness." He shivered at that last part, that sounded even worst than the notion of being tortured for the rest of eternity; she also implied that there were souls that had that fate, he was curious how that come to be. But that could wait, and speaking of…

"You said I can wait in this realm until I decide to chose any of those paths, right? I want to wait." _Maybe I can find Katniss now if she decided to wait as well. It might take a while, but I am certain I can find her._ If he had payed any attention to the official in front of him he would have noticed the relief of her face at his decision to wait.

"Yes you should wait, that is the best solution for you right now." She then proceeded to register his stay, which she did using a crystal-like sheet – not different from the one he had used to read before –, and provided him with it along the instructions of what came next. She told him that his guide will find him when the time was right and, in the meantime, he had to decided on how to spend his time while in here. "There is no reason to be lazy!" She had proclaimed after he had asked if everyone had to do something.

He left with just one thought in his mind, _I need to find Katniss_.

_P&K_X&D_

Effie Trinket's great-grandmother looked back at her screen and sighed.

She was in charge of every tribute of the Hunger Games that had crossed to the Realm of the Remembered; maybe because of what her lineage had done for the past 76 years. She had learned that Karma had a way of balancing things.

She was now staring at a blank screen, and **that** was the odd thing. Records that were read were stored after the final word was pronounced. When she finished Peeta's life record she kept waiting for something to be updated, or maybe she had missed something. As she kept scrolling down there was nothing else. It was like his life was just put on pause. As if he was not yet done living.

_I now have to call the IT guys, as my terminal wont work anymore!_

_P&K_X&D_

Peeta followed the instructions he was given. When he left the office, he found himself waiting again, in what looked like a subterranean train station. It was completely deserted, so he had nothing to talk to. He noticed then he had not interacted with any other soul other than the Effie-like bureaucrat. Maybe it had to do with the relativity thingy he was explained before, but this one was related with his perspective.

He waited long enough to end a book relating a world where there were witches and wizards and there was one that started a war an only a school boy and his friends could end it. There was even a train station scene quite similar to his current situation. He even looked around and was relieved there was no white-bearded man with a pointy hat at his side.

The train arrived just as he was reading the last word of the story. The open doors welcomed him with a caution to "mind the gap" in a weird accent. He boarded then and found himself again in solitude.

After several hundred games of Hearts – he was glad he could interact with others even if just by playing some card game –, the train stopped suddenly. Opening its gates and reminding him again to mind the gap. He hesitated then, probably the train stopped so someone else could come in; but after a while, the reminder was getting annoying – as it was occurring now with increased frequency – and he deduced it was **his** stop.

He was right, as the moment both his feet touched the grass below the doors closed and the train continued its course. Before him was a single storey house. He surrounded it quickly to see someone live in it and, after decided it was safe to say it was probably his house, he entered.

The place was clean, it consisted in only a kitchen with a breakfast bar and what looked like a bakery oven, a open area with a easel and lot of canvases and paintings and a chimney with a futon in front of it. He could stay here, but he had something more important to think about. So he went out and started to walk east, surely he could find someone if he just kept walking, right?

_P&K_X&D_

_Again!? This can be happening to me!_

He had tried every direction he could possible go, and after a while, he would just found himself again in front of the same single storey house he found when he left the train. There was no way he could find Katniss if he kept walking in circles.

He decided it was time for a change of perspective, he was still waiting to meet his guide, probably that is why he could not go on, because he had to stay somewhere he could be found.

He started a routine then. He baked, he painted, he cut some logs for the chimney and he slept. He could not tell how long each task took, but by the time he awoke, there was light outside, and by the time he decided to sleep it was dark. He also kept trying to walk pass this place, with no success still, but was not deterred by the lack of it.

What really did not summed up was that every time he awoke there was not a single bread in the counter or a single canvass painted. He started to get frustrated. He knew this was meant to achieve something, and he was missing what.

That all changed when he decided to paint something else besides sunsets and landscapes and an imaginary vision of Katniss. It changed when he painted the moment he felt that first pull of love towards the girl of grey eyes. He painted his perspective of the time he saw her singing in front of the class in that plaid dress and with her hair in two braids. He acknowledge that moment as the first of many in which he would eventually fall in love with her. And then, he continued to paint every single one of them.

When he finished the last stroke of his last painting – the one that depicted them both eating the Nightlock berries – and he recognized the act they had both committed with its name, there was a knock on his door.

He got up from the stool and walked to the door. Nervous of who will be on the other side. _It might be Katniss_.

He was meet with an Everdeen yes, but not the one he expected. In front of him was the intimidating figure of Archer Everdeen; the father of the girl he loved – the man who had died years ago when a mine collapse over him and his crew mates. Whose dead started a series of events that lead to his own dead.

_P&K_X&D_

"May I come in?" The deep baritone of the man in front of him ended Peeta's reverie and he invited him to his humble abode.

"Yes, sorry sir. I was a little surprise to see you. Not only because you are you, but there has been no one else around since I left the register office." Peeta walked to the kitchen and place some cheese buns in a plate and started to prepare some tea for him and his unexpected guest.

"Who I am to you boy? Do I know you?" Archer was summoned to be here, he was a guide after all; what he did not expected was for his charge to know of him.

"I don't think you remember me, but I'm Peeta Mellark, the bakers youngest son. I remember you from when you traded with my father. Before, you know, died? You are Katniss and Prim's dad."

"You know my daughters?" He had not expected a townie to befriend his daughters. He had married one, but that certainly was not a common occurrence.

"Yes, I'm good friends with both. Prim is sweet as a sugar cookie, and Katniss is brave and beautiful; she has your singing voice, even the birds stop to listen. Or well, at least they did." Peeta's face was somber now, he had to explained to his guide how he got here.

"What do you mean boy, are they not ok?"

"I expect Prim to be fine, as well as Mrs. Everdeen. But Katniss, she came here with me."

Archer Everdeen could not believe his ears, so he urged Peeta to explain everything, from the start. When the boy finished his story Archer had a pretty good idea what had happened.

"You had to complete your penance, for what you did; no matter the reason, you committed suicide and you soul was tainted by it. There are no many souls that can get out of the loop. But you did, as your feelings for my daughter are pure and real and they guided you. The moment you acknowledge your act for what it was, you found redemption. But you said she did the same?"

"Yes, we both ate the berries so she must have died with me. I have to find her sir, would you help me?"

"I don't think I can help you find her, but I can lead you to someone who can." Archer suddenly felt really really tired, he could not believe his daughter had done such a thing. And worst, he knew that as strong willed and brave as she was, she had her mothers heart and mind, so if she committed suicide she was still inside the loop. Maybe the boy could lead her out.

"Lets go boy, we have a long trek before us."

_P&K_X&D_

The palace before them had a really creepy air. Peeta could not help but shiver at the site. It was like the castle in the book he had read while in the train, but while he had imagined that the magic on that place will be **nice** and friendly even with the ghosts and poltergeists. This place screamed **get out**.

"It seems that She had remodeled. Probably got tired of the old place, I would have been if it was my house for over a thousand years, a change of scenery might do some good sometimes. But I think She should have refrained from asking her husband decoration advice." Archer Everdeen stated as if he was not standing at the door of the mother of the Hounting Houses and even had the gall to laugh at his last statement.

"Why are we here again? Will She be able to help us find Katniss?" Peeta was getting tired of not getting the answers he needed.

"This is the place where the ruler of this land lives. She is Death."

"Aren't we all?" Peeta asked confused.

"Ugh, you will understand in a minute." Archer ring the bell then and they were greeted by some bells of doom.

The one who opened the door was not the one who he had expected and he had to take a step back as the looming figure standing before him was definitely **not** Death.

"How may I help you gentleman?" Xibalba asked.

Little did Peeta and Archer knew what meant that it was He who had opened that door; but you my dear readers might already know.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. I think is time I give the fandom back something in return. I will post the prologue and the first chapter. And will (hopefully) updated every week. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have writting it.


End file.
